Overworked
by akira-ne
Summary: Eclipse begins to get a little too stressed and overworked, and it starts to show.  Mostly EcXRae, more chapters on the way.
1. Chapter 1

Overworked

Raenef slipped into the library, suppressing a groan as he saw Eclipse already waiting at the table.

"You are late, Master Raenef. A Demon Lord must always be punctual," Eclipse reprimanded, setting a book in front of Raenef as he sat at the table.

"Sorry, Eclipse," Raenef murmured, afraid that he might be angry with him.

"A Demon Lord does not apologize, Master Raenef, either. Now, read this chapter and be sure to take notes. I will quiz you on it after you finish, so please pay attention."

Raenef glanced up in surprise when he saw Eclipse sitting on the opposite side of the table, opening another book and beginning to read it himself.

"Are you learning too?" he asked, intrigued.

"Read the chapter, please, my Lord," Eclipse told him calmly.

Raenef scowled slightly then started to read with a sigh. Minutes later he looked stealthily over at Eclipse, watching him writing notes down as he quickly flipped through pages. Eclipse had never done this before; wasn't he supposed to make sure Raenef was doing what he was told, and not falling asleep?

Eclipse looked up and Raenef quickly pretended to read again, hoping Eclipse hadn't seem him not paying attention to his studies.

An hour later had Raenef yawning as he put his head down on top of the boring book. He had finished the chapter, but he couldn't really remember what it was about. He watched Eclipse closely, noting with some surprise that his pale face seemed more so than usual. He even had those dark bruises under his eyes, if Raenef looked closely.

"Have you finished?"

Raenef sat up quickly, embarrassed at being caught staring at his tutor.

"Yes, Eclipse," he answered dutifully.

Eclipse rose and came around the table, taking the book from in front of Raenef and closing it.

"Alright then, tell me what the name of the spell that you are to replicate is called."

Raenef smiled happily, remembering the name because it sounded like a spell that Eclipse had created.

"Dark shard four."

"And what does this spell accomplish?"

"Umm… It throws shards…?" Raenef replied, none too confidently.

"And what do these shards do?"

Raenef chewed worriedly on his lip. If only Eclipse hadn't taken away the book! He even remembered where it said, of he could only have the book back…

"The shards accomplish something, Master Raenef. Tell me what they do."

"They… cut things…?"

Eclipse stifled a sigh; this lesson would not be a pleasant one.

A few hours later had Eclipse casting repairing spells over the library and Raenef nearly in tears, watching him silently.

"I'm sorry, Eclipse, I really did pay attention!"

"I know, Master Raenef, but you are still not applying yourself enough. You can go outside now, your studies are finished for the day."

Raenef gaped, tears banished.

"Really? No more lessons?"

"No, I think we left off at a good place. I know it's a bit early, but-"

At the sudden absence Eclipse felt he turned, finding Raenef long gone. At Chris's sudden squeal from outside, Eclipse sat wearily in the chair and looked at the mess Raenef had created. More for him to clean, more for him to do… Eclipse set resolutely to cleaning the rest of the mess, tiredly picking up books and replacing them on the newly-repaired shelves.


	2. Chapter 2

Eclipse set down the hot plate of noodles in front of Raenef, watching him attack them ruthlessly. If only he were so in his studies…

"Aren't you eating, Eclipse?" Erutis asked, eyes following him as he left the kitchen.

He ignored her and had almost made it to the door when Raenef repeated her question around a mouthful of noodle.

"No, my lord, I'm not hungry. Please enjoy, and don't speak with food in your mouth."

"Okay!" Raenef replied around another mouthful.

Eclipse made it outside and closed the door softly, then leaned against a wall and put a hand to his forehead. His skin felt warm to the touch, when normally he felt quite cool. And he hadn't been feeling right for a few days now… Was it possible that he was sick?

Eclipse sighed wearily. First he'd slacked off with Raenef's lesson, then he'd done so with Raenef's dinner. It wasn't fair to his little master, but… he was just so damned _tired_. And now he was getting sick, a phenomenon that hadn't taken him in hundreds of years. Eclipse almost yawned as he went back to the comfort of the study, stifling it with dignity intact. He looked at the mounds of paperwork to be completed yet and then thought of the dishes he still had to do, after the two humans and his lord were finished… When another stack of papers appeared mid-air and fell heavily to the desk, Eclipse felt he wanted to scream.

"Really, this is getting ridiculous! What the hell are they doing, trying to work me to the point of death? As if caring for two mortals wasn't enough, becoming the laughingstock of the entire demon kingdom didn't top it, I'm to be drowned in paperwork to finish me off!"

"Are you okay?"

Eclipse jumped slightly from the stack of papers he'd been sifting through, startled in the middle of his rant.

Erutis stared at him from the doorway, a small bowl steaming in her hands. Eclipse tried to regain some of his composure as the swordswoman walked over to him, setting the bowl on the table.

"I thought you might be able to drink some broth at least, if you aren't hungry. I made Chris make you some soup."

Eclipse was taken aback at the sudden kindness, slightly suspicious.

"Thank you, but that was unnecessary. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Erutis shrugged, leaving the study and shutting the door behind her.

Eclipse looked back to the desk, feeling slightly sick to his stomach when he saw the bowl of broth. He made it disappear, to be put into the sink below. Sighing in defeat, he sat down and began feverishly working on the papers. In the morning, before Raenef's lesson, he would have to go to the council to mediate… As he thought this, a headache began to work up his temples and into his forehead.

Raenef walked past the study, yawning; he'd had a bad dream, and even though he couldn't remember it it had made him hungry. It was even before sunrise, so it was dark as he strode down the hall. A light coming out of the study made him hesitate, padding over and peeking in.

He was startled to see Eclipse awake inside, writing by candlelight, two stacks of paper to either side of him. His forehead was propped in his hand and even though the flickering light of the candle softened everything, Raenef could see that his tutor was tired. Eclipse exhaled and closed his eyes suddenly, putting down his quill and holding his head in both hands. He was still for a moment and Raenef thought to ask him if he were alright, then jumped back when Eclipse stood.

There was a rustling, then the door opened further and Eclipse stepped out, long flowing robes billowing about him. Where was he going so early?

"Eclipse!" Raenef called, suddenly afraid that Eclipse wouldn't come back.

"Master Raenef, why are you awake so early? You should be in bed or you'll fall asleep in your studies."

"You're coming back, right?" Raenef asked, unbeknownst to him that his eyes were becoming rather large and watery.

Eclipse didn't realize the effect of Raenef's second best weapon until it had already taken effect.

"Of course, my lord. I'll be back before your lesson, I promise you. Now get back to bed before you catch a chill."

"Okay Eclipse!"

Eclipse watched his retreating back and then suddenly coughed, then went into a fit of coughs that had him doubled over from their force. When he could finally breath again he straightened, concerned.

"I haven't slept in a week and now I'm getting sick?" Eclipse asked himself softly.

No matter; he'd gone through worse, and it wasn't nearly excuse enough to continue shirking his duties as he'd been doing the past couple of days. If only he could just rest, even for a little while… Brushing off the sudden weakness dispassionately, Eclipse steeled himself and put up his hood, readying for the long ride to the council meet.


	3. Chapter 3

The meeting had not gone well. The Lords had debated and fought and thrown spells and generally made Eclipse's job as mediator much harder than usual, draining him even more so. He was in a foul mood when he returned to the castle, and upset that he had to rush to the study for Raenef's lesson. He still hadn't eaten anything today… and with some surprise, he realized that he wasn't hungry and indeed was nauseated at the thought of food. And the damn headache hadn't gone away yet…

"Hi Eclipse!"

Eclipse was startled at the sight of Raenef sitting at the table, smiling and obviously waiting for him. And exactly on a day when he had been working on Raenef being late as usual…

"My Lord… you're on time," Eclipse said, painfully aware of how stupid the statement sounded.

"You were so tired yesterday and you didn't sleep last night so I thought I would come early and we could end early and you could take a nap!"

Eclipse stared for a second, then smiled.

"That is very kind of you, Master. Shall we begin then?"

Raenef yawned and looked up, staring out the window. It looked so warm and sunny out there… And he knew that Erutis was teaching Chris how to use a sword right, and then Erutis would sleep while Chris practiced…

A loud slapping noise made Raenef jerk awake and cry out, "Dark Arrow!" to Eclipse's dismay. Eclipse managed to throw a protective shield around himself before the spell hit him, splitting around him and slamming into the shelves behind him. When the air cleared, pages torn from books were fluttering around him and dust was settling from the now obliterated shelves.

"Um…" Raenef swallowed, eyes wide as he looked up slowly at Eclipse.

Eclipse looked behind him, surveying the damage and trying to control the very violent urges that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Lord Raenef… you are dismissed for the day," Eclipse ground out.

Raenef's eyes filled with tears at the enraged, quiet words, and he quickly left the room and ran outside. Erutis and Chris called after him and he ignored them, disappearing quickly.

Eclipse watched him from the study's window, feeling guilt flood him. He hadn't even yelled at him, and still…! He sighed then, allowing himself to slide against the wall until he was sitting on the floor, gripping his head as the ache sharpened. Exhaustion swamped him along with nausea, making him feel shaky and feverish. He tried to push it all back, only succeeding halfway. He rose, slightly dizzy, and whispered a weary "Go."

Eclipse appeared in the garden, looking around him for Raenef. A sniffle made him glance up, into the willow tree. Raenef was curled up on a high branch against the trunk, still sniffling and wiping away tears.

"Master Raenef… I'm sorry."

Raenef didn't answer, head ducking down against his chest.

"My Lord, please come down here," Eclipse pleaded, on the verge of begging if he had to.

"No! You'll yell at me! I didn't mean to, I'm sorry I fell asleep I was just so tired and bored and-and-"

The pain in Eclipse's head worsened and he leaned against the tree, silent for a moment.

"I over-reacted, my Lord. I'm very sorry… I didn't want to make you cry," Eclipse said softly.

Raenef sniffled again, shifting above him.

"Master Raenef… please come down?"

Raenef swung his legs and jumped, toppling over when he landed and sitting down hard on his bottom. His face reddened and he glanced up at Eclipse, then frowned. Outside, in the sun, he could tell something was wrong. Eclipse's normally beautifully pale skin had taken on an ashen hue, the bruises under his eyes prominent. And he looked… sick, like he had a flu.

"Are you okay Eclipse?"

"I'm fine, my Lord. I just wanted to apologize, and make sure you were alright."

"Oh. Okay. I'll help you clean up the study, okay?" Raenef said, suddenly brightening.

Eclipse smiled, "That would be a great help, my Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

Eclipse shivered, tightening his robes around his shoulders. It was unusually warm tonight, but he felt chilled as though it were winter. His head was pounding and if he hadn't firmly pushed all thought of discomfort to the back of his mind he would have realized that he was really, really sick and needed to do something about it. Instead, he was catching up on paperwork. The flames from the two candles on the table flickered and Eclipse glanced up, dismayed when he saw Erutis entering the study. He hadn't even sensed her; what was wrong with him?

"You aren't sleeping again. Raenef's starting to get worried, you know that?"

Eclipse frowned a little, letting her see his displeasure in his cold violet eyes.

"If my master has a concern he will bring it to me."

Erutis paused at the glare, knowing too well how Eclipse's black flames felt on the bottom. She crossed her arms, looking closely at him, then her eyes widened.

"Raenef's right! You look like you're sick. And if Chris is right, you haven't slept a night in about a week."

Eclipse raised a delicately curved brow at that. He knew Chris skulked around the castle at night, often getting lost so that Eclipse would have to take him back to his bedchamber. The cleric practiced magic at night, divining new ways to slay demons and become High Cleric before such time as was appropriate.

"I'm rather busy, human. Leave," Eclipse said, going back to work on the papers.

Erutis hesitated and Eclipse whispered a flame to life in his hand, making Erutis jump to and run from the room with an angry look on her face. The flame died out and Eclipse sighed; why Raenef wanted to keep these mortals was beyond him. If they didn't make his lord so happy he would have been rid of them long ago. The extra work of keeping them was well worth Raenef's smiles and laughter, though, even if Eclipse would never admit that it warmed him when Raenef was happy. Dutifully returning to the jumble of papers in front of him, he tilted his chin into a palm and began reading again.

Placing the three plates on the table, Eclipse noted the absence of Raenef and sighed. Usually the young demon woke quickly to the smell of food, but sometimes he slept deeply enough that even these aromatic scents didn't rouse him. As Chris and Erutis dug into their plates of eggs Eclipse envisioned Raenef's room in his mind and whispered "go". He appeared at the threshold, walking swiftly to the bed then pausing. The sight of Raenef curled up snugly in his blankets, face serene and warm, reminded Eclipse of his own exhaustion as much as it made him smile. He placed a hand on Raenef's little shoulder, gently shaking him.

"Wake up, my lord, you're missing breakfast. The humans will eat it all."

Ranef stirred, then a hand caught hold of a stray lock of Eclipse's hair and tugged sharply, almost bringing an uncharacteristic yelp out of Eclipse. The sudden pain had intensified his already tense headache, making an unintelligible shudder pass through him. He sat on the bed as he felt dizzy, putting a hand to his forehead to steady himself.

"Eclipse? You're sick, aren't you?"

Eclipse looked down quickly, startled that Raenef was awake.

"Breakfast, my lord," Eclipse reminded him, fingers going to open Raenef's fist around his ebony strands.

Instead, Raenef's grip tightened and he snuggled onto Eclipse's lap, one arm encircling his thin waist. Eclipse fell silent, watching Raenef adjust his blankets so that they settled around Eclipse too, then looked up to him from his lap.

"Why can't you sleep?"

Eclipse frowned.

"I don't have any trouble sleeping, master Raenef, I can assure you. Your food is going to be cold."

Raenef gave a contented sigh and cuddled closer, as though the older demon were a big stuffed animal. Eclipse involuntarily began stroking Raenef's golden locks from his face, running his long fingers through the blond mess.

"If you're sick you need to sleep. I always feel better after I sleep. I don't want you to be sick, Eclipse."

Eclipse smiled as Raenef wound his hand into Eclipse's hair, watching it with sleepy eyes as he played with the soft strands, brushed them over his palm and wrist.

"Go down and eat breakfast, my lord. I have much work to do before your lesson."

Raenef gave puppy-dog eyes as Eclipse carefully dislodged him, letting go of his hair and watching him leave quietly. His eyes slightly, face contorting as he thought about what Eclipse had told him. So he was sick because he didn't deny it, he could sleep but he wasn't for some reason… and Chris said he was always working in the study every night, and he worked during his lessons and even between then when normally he would sneak into the library and curl up on a chair to read… Little bells went off in Ranef's mind as he finally worked it all out.

"Eclipse has too much work to do!"


	5. Chapter 5

Eclipse let his eyes drift closed, setting down the long paper he'd been reviewing. Another meeting he had to vote at, then one straight after to mediate… but first he had to teach Raenef's afternoon lesson, then ready lunch and make a cold dinner for the three to eat when they were hungry again, seeing as he would still be at meetings. Then more paperwork, more to sign and to read and to revise and review and correct- a sharp pain exploded in his head and he rested it against the cool table. He'd been running a high fever all day, into the night, and the pain was beginning to be unbearable. At a very inconvenient time, as well, for Eclipse could feel another Demon Lord lurking around Raenef's territory. He wanted to take it over, no doubt, and the curses Eclipse had set up needed to be renewed. He should do that now, the cooler fall air would help him stay awake and perhaps bring down his fever a little. Rising, Eclipse took up his dark cloak and whispered, "go."

Outside, he started walking to the outer reaches of the castle grounds.

Raenef and Erutis watched as Eclipse appeared outside, then looked at each other from the balcony of Raenef's room. They both scrambled for their cloaks, then Raenef took Erutis's hand and transported them outside. They ran quietly after him, avoiding patches of leaves and twigs. Erutis pulled Raenef behind a tree and they knelt, watching as Eclipse stopped at the beginnings of the woods. He knelt, then, and began taking things from his robes. Raenef watched with interest; this was much more interesting than just listening to Eclipse explain a spell!

Eclipse settled back on his heels, touching each of the objects laid in front of him and whispering a word each time. Then he raised one hand straight up in the air, two fingers held up, and drew them down sharply towards his chest. There was a neon flash of purple, then Eclipse was lit up in a bubble of purple light that flickered soundlessly. His hair broke free of the ornate holder, whipping around him in the noiseless wind that billowed his cloak from his face as well, tearing at his clothes. 'Beautiful' Raenef thought, and from beside him Erutis whispered, 'He's so hot!'

Eclipse brought his hands together as though he were cupping something and blew into them, like he was trying to cool liquid. Another purple flash lit up in his hands, then an answering flash echoed far off on the other side of the forest. Eclipse looked up at it, then smiled a cruel and terrifying curve of lips that scared both Raenef and Erutis.

"Trying for my Master's lands, are you, Lord Nitheam?" Eclipse whispered, then he slapped his hands together and a ball of writhing black flame appeared.

Eclipse softly recited an incantation and the horrible, awesome flames grew and started spitting little tongues, then jumped from him and zoomed to where the answering red flash had been. The purple light died and Raenef saw that Eclipse's face had resumed its normal stoic mask, though his high cheekbones seemed flushed despite the moonlight.

Eclipse rose without gathering up the objects, raising arms level with his shoulders then.

"Enemy Spurn six," Eclipse said, and it was as if an invisible, charging thing sprang from each hand.

Leaves and debris swirled as the power sped in precise lines, following the inner border of the forest and encircling the castle. They met on the other side, out of sight, and extinguished each other. Eclipse carefully brushed off his robes, extracting a leaf from his long hair.

"I know you are there, my Lord," he suddenly called, looking to the tree Raenef and Erutis hid behind.

Raenef jumped up, looking ashamed and afraid. He walked to Eclipse with his head down, looking like a scolded puppy.

"I'm not angry, my Lord. It was your right to inspect that I did everything correctly."

Raenef looked up into tired eyes, cheeks lightly flushed by fever, skin paled by exhaustion and sickness. He frowned and took one of Eclipse's hands, holding its chill in his own heated fingers.

"What did you do? Who's Nitheam? And why are you sick?"

"Come, my Lord, it's far past your bedtime."

Raenef bit his lip, then planted his feet and put his hands on his hips.

"I demand you answer me you filthy vermin!"

Eclipse looked a little startled, then Raenef had run to him and hugged him tightly around the waist, tearful and apologizing.

"My Lord… That was very good."

Raenef sniffled and looked up at him, a small smile brightening his face.

"So you'll answer me?"

Eclipse sighed.

"I put a protective spell around the castle. Lord Nitheam is a demon with a smaller territory not far from here, and he wants to take over yours. I was… dissuading him."

They had begun walking back to the castle, Raenef still holding Eclipse's hand and the older demon doing nothing to stop him.

"He wants my castle?"

"Yes, and to do that he must kill you in a duel."

Raenef looked like he might cry again, asking softly, "Will you protect me?"

The faintest smile made Eclipse's lips curve upwards.

"Of course, my Lord."

Raenef looked happy and grateful, starting to skip along Eclipse's side. The older demon looked horrified, starting to reprimand him, then stopped and sighed instead. Erutis stopped ogling them enough to point out Raenef's unanswered question.

"But why are you sick?"

Eclipse gave her a deathly glare, but Raenef's questioning gaze prevented him from taking further action.

"Sometimes demons get sick as well. There's no reason, I can't detect a poison or a spell. I have simply fallen a bit ill."

"I'll take care of you!" Raenef cried, hugging him tightly around the waist.

"Demon Lords do not wait on their servants, Master Raenef. I will be fine."

Raenef looked crestfallen for a bit, then seemed to notice Eclipse's unbound hair waving and dancing behind him and grabbed a lock, happily going to work catching the others as they arrived outside the castle's main door. Eclipse patiently waited as Raenef meticulously caught every last strand, then seemed to think for a few seconds and parted a few locks from the rest.

"Tie," Raenef said, holding out his hand.

Eclipse raised an eyebrow but thought a band into existence, handing it to Raenef. He clipped it into place and surveyed his work, then flipped the locks around Eclipse's shoulders a bit before yawning and trudging inside.

"I'm sleepy now. Night Eclipse, night Erutis! Take some medicine!"

Raenef disappeared after murmuring the spell and Eclipse started to follow suit, then a light touch to his hand made him pause. Erutis raised her hand and gently pressed her inner wrist to Eclipse's forehead, then frowned. Eclipse took her wrist firmly, pushing it away from him.

"Do not touch me, Erutis, _ever_."

The controlled heat in Eclipse's voice scared her more than the intense temperature of his skin, and she was relieved when he disappeared after saying "go." He had a bad fever, enough so that a human would probably have been dead. Erutis looked around her quickly, then pressed her wrist where Eclipse had touched against her lips with a huge grin on her face. Obviously, Eclipse was off-limits touchwise except for Raenef. That was fine with her, as long as she got to watch…

His fever, though, was still a matter of much concern. She would tell Raenef in the morning, and force Chris to tell her about any herbs that might help demons with fevers and such. A few good whacks to the head would do it.


	6. Chapter 6

Eclipse tried to wake up and intense aching filled his body. He tried to struggle through it but he was so tired, and his head hurt _so badly_… He curled onto his side as the strange, dull but sharp pain filled him and made his head pound, made it hurt to even think about moving. He swallowed past the constriction in his throat, distantly thinking that he had to make breakfast for his Lord…

"These are cold!" Chris cried, wolfing down a pancake nonetheless as he stacked more onto his plate.

Erutis eyed them, then went to the stove and held her hand over the burners. Each one was cold, as though they hadn't been used at all. She frowned at that and turned to Chris, putting her hands on her hips.

"Chris. I need herbs to make a demon feel better."

He glanced up at her with his mouth full, syrup leaking out a corner. He tried to speak past the wad of food, then swallowed.

"What do you mean? Is Raenef okay?"

"He's fine, but Eclipse was pretty sick. He's had a fever, and since he's missing this morning he's probably still sick. So you need to help me find some herbs to give him."

Chris snorted, stabbing into another bite of pancake.

"He can't get sick, and he'd refuse them anyway. Besides, I'd rather poison him. Let him be sick, it'll help eradicate the demon filth."

Erutis' eyes narrowed and Chris swallowed nervously, then squeaked and pushed out from the table when Erutis stalked towards him. At that moment Raenef opened the door to the kitchen, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He watched them blearily, dressed only in a white nightshirt, then blinked.

"Where's Eclipse?" he asked.

"I don't know. He made breakfast but it's cold and we haven't seen him," Erutis answered, sheathing her sword and glaring at Chris.

"I didn't say I didn't see him. I was practicing earlier this morning and I saw him go into the kitchen, then he came back out into the hall. He's probably in the study, working on those mountains of paperwork."

Erutis stared dumbfounded at Chris, wondering how he could be so thick-headed.

"I'll bring him some food," Raenef said happily, going to the stove and making up a plate of food, then holding it carefully to his chest and whispering, "Go."

Erutis grabbed Chris by the scruff before he could run and dragged him to the cupboards holding the numerous herbs and spices, dropping him and gesturing with her sword.

"Get to work. Herbs to bring down a fever. Now."

Raenef appeared in the study and looked around, smile fading. He couldn't see Eclipse anywhere, and he knew that Eclipse wouldn't leave without telling him. He was supposed to get a lesson today too, in only an hour.

"Eclipse?" Raenef called, then spied the mess of papers on the table.

He padded over and frowned down at them. Eclipse always kept his papers in neat stacks, sorted out and unbent. These papers were everywhere, scattered all over each other and some of them even had bent corners. Raenef felt uneasy then, leaving the study and looking up and down the hall.

"Eclipse?"

Raenef decided that he might be in his room, and headed off in the direction with a sense of worry growing in his stomach. Eclipse had told him yesterday about the other Demon Lord trying to get his territory- maybe he'd shown up and Eclipse had fought him and been kidnapped?

Raenef got to Eclipse's door and balanced the plate on his hip, knocking on the door softly and waiting. No one answered and he opened it carefully, peeking in. It was dark, almost too dark to see inside. The heavy curtains were drawn against the sun, and the candles were all snuffed. Raenef stepped inside cautiously and looked around, noticing how carefully tidy everything was. There was a small desk in the corner, lined with books and papers. A dark purple couch was against a wall, and a canopied bed against the wall furthest from that. Raenef could see a silhouette on the bed, papers strewn about it, and he smiled, setting down the plate of food on the desk and stealthily creeping up to the bed.

He looked across the expanse of black blankets at Eclipse, studying the curve of hip and shoulder and side, the long hair silky against the pillows and blankets. He reached across and touched Eclipse's shoulder, shaking him gently.

"Eclipse. You fell back asleep. It's time to get up," Raenef said.

He didn't move or even stir and Raenef frowned; something was definitely wrong. He crawled up onto the bed and put both hands on Eclipse's shoulder, shaking a little more firmly and then stopping when he saw how pale Eclipse was, more so than his normal hue and with those bruises under his eyes. Raenef gently touched a palm to Eclipse's forehead, and his eyes widened at the shock of heat that nearly burned his hand.

"Eclipse! Wake up, wake up, please wake up!" Raenef cried, shaking him hard.

Eclipse felt pulling on his conscious, and he could feel his Lord's fear through the hazy ache he slept in. He started and woke up, gasping and clutching at the sharp knives of pain that ripped through his chest. He could feel a weight on the bed behind him, and Raenef's anxious voice and hands on his arm.

"My Lord?" he whispered, throat feeling raw.

"Eclipse… you're so sick, why didn't you tell me! I don't know what to do," Raenef fretted, gripping Eclipse's upper arm and looking concernedly down at him.

"I'm sorry, my Lord… I don't think I can give you your lesson today."

Tears sprang into Raenef's eyes and he hugged Eclipse, feeling how cold his flesh was beneath the thin black robe he wore. He kissed him gently on the cheek, becoming determined.

"You stay in bed, Eclipse. I'll take care of you," Raenef told him, jumping from the bed and running outside before he remembered he could teleport.

Raenef appeared in the kitchen as Erutis was supervising a grumbling Chris mashing up herbs together. She took one look at the tears flowing from wide, frightened eyes and went to him, hugging him tightly to her.

"Rae! What's wrong?"

"He's really sick, he's burning up and he can't move and I think he's gonna die!" Raenef sobbed, looking at her miserably.

Chris turned white, dropping the pestle and mortar he'd been holding with a clank.

"He's not gonna die, Raenef, I promise. He's too strong to die from a little cold, or whatever he has. Chris is making some special herbs to make him get better, so you just go up there and keep him company okay?"

"Keep him covered, don't let him get cold."

Both Erutis and Raenef looked at Chris as though he'd gone insane, and he flushed and went back to pounding up herbs. Raenef looked like he believed them, and Erutis took his hand.

"You show me him so I can see how sick he is."

Raenef hugged her and whispered, "go!", envisioning Eclipse's dark yet comforting bedroom. They appeared beside the desk and Raenef rushed immediately to the bed, hopping up and sitting next to Eclipse. Erutis went around to the other side and crawled up a little more gracefully, feeling chilled when she saw Eclipse shaking hard with one hand clutched against his chest.

"He wasn't shaking when I left!" Raenef cried, "He's getting worse. Erutis!"

Erutis pressed her inner wrist to Eclipse's forehead and frowned at how feverish he was. It was hotter than she'd ever felt on a human, and when she felt his hand it was freezing.

"Eclipse?" Raenef asked, stroking his cheek and sniffling.

He stirred and purple eyes opened, though he looked exhausted.

"My Lord."

Raenef seemed to perk up a bit, hugging him tightly.

"You have to stay in bed, okay? No working, and you have to eat what Erutis and Chris give you so you'll get better," Raenef told him, still caressing the fevered skin of Eclipse's face.

Eclipse tried to sit up and both Erutis and Raenef jumped, pushing him down and holding him. He didn't even try to resist, but he managed to look resentful.

"I'm fine, my Lord. I just need some rest," he said softly, and his silky voice was slightly roughened.

"I said you're staying in bed. And you will take whatever I tell you!" Raenef commanded, impressing Erutis.

Eclipse watched him for a few seconds, then shuddered and closed his eyes tightly.

"Yes, my Lord."

Raenef saw him trembling even worse and unfolded the thick woolen blanket at the end of the bed, covering Eclipse and tucking it around him then laying beside him with his head on his shoulder and hugging him tightly.

"I'll keep you warm and take care of you until you're better. I promise," Raenef told him, kissing him chastely on the cheek.

Erutis hid a smile and made for the door, pausing before it.

"I'm gonna help Chris. You just take care of him, okay, Raenef?"

Raenef didn't respond, busy trying to force heat into Eclipse with his mind and smoothing back his long hair so his forehead would cool.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Erutis paused before entering the kitchen, seeing a flash down at the end of the hall. She drew her sword and quietly approached the bit of color, then frowned when she realized it was a letter. There was a pile of letters, actually, all of them in grey envelopes except this one. This one was fiery red.

She gathered them all up and went back to the kitchen, setting them on the table and going to survey Chris's work. He was carefully tilting a little vial over the powdery concoction, and when a few drops tipped out he set it down.

"Okay, it's almost done. I'll add water and boil it so he can drink it," Chris said, walking to the stove.

"Good. Poor Rae's gonna blow something in his brain if Eclipse isn't back to his old self soon. And I'm worried too, he looked terrible… and right when there's another Lord trying to take over Rae's territory too."

"What?" Chris yelped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you," Erutis said absent-mindedly, confused by the smell of perfume that seemed to be coming from the table.

Chris began ranting behind her as she lifted the red envelope, sniffing it. It smelled like a woman's perfume, and Erutis raised an eyebrow. She looked at the door, then stuck a finger under the flap and loosened the wax seal.

"Hey! You can't open the mail, Eclipse'll kill you!" Chris warned, standing beside her.

"Boil the herbs," Erutis snapped, annoyed.

"I already am," Chris returned.

The flap opened as the wax gave, and Erutis pulled out pink stationary. There were vines crawling up the sides of the note with roses budding on it. It made Chris gag.

"What is that? A love letter? Is it to Raenef?" Chris asked, trying to snatch the letter.

"No, it's to Eclipse. Listen," Erutis commanded, slapping his hand.

The letter read,

_To Demon of the Third Order Eclipse,_

_It is in my greatest wishes to procure you as a servant. I've heard tell of the Lord you serve now and it sickens me to see you with such an undeserving child. I would go to many a great length to have you, Eclipse; indeed, I will do whatever it takes. I'm sure you receive many letters of inquiry, and so I must tell you that being in my service will most certainly come with… benefits. I can have your current Lord out of the way any way you please. You need only write back your wishes, and I will fulfill them. I await your response,_

_Lady Odassa_

"Desperate much?" Erutis scoffed, jealous and angry at the offhand way the demon had intoned she'd kill Raenef.

"You're just jealous. Rae, what is it?" Chris asked, halting Erutis's fist before she could slug him.

"He won't talk to me. I called his name over and over and he won't answer me," Raenef sniffled, hugging himself, "I think he's gonna die."

Erutis quickly stashed the letter, taking Raenef's hand.

"Eclipse won't die, Raenef. He made you a promise, right? He has to protect you from that demon Lord trying to take your lands, and he can't do that if he's dead, can he?"

Raenef shook his head, then teleported out of the kitchen. Chris came up alongside Erutis and she noticed the sorry state of the kitchen. They'd made a mess, and Eclipse wouldn't be there to clean it. She'd have to make Chris do it later…

Raenef landed on the bed, hitting his head on the post and yelping. He recovered and crawled to Eclipse, laying beside him and hugging him.

"Wake up, Eclipse. Please don't die," he said softly, burying his hands and face into the older demon's hair.

It comforted him, and when he felt Eclipse's back moving with his breathing it helped even more. He heard the door opening and looked up, sitting up as Chris and Erutis came in. Chris set a steaming bowl on the table beside the bed, eyes widening when he saw Eclipse.

"He really is bad," Chris murmured.

Raenef felt tears well up in his eyes and he brushed them away, feeling angry suddenly.

"He got sick because he had too much work! And he had too much work because of me, because I'm so weak and he has to take care of me all the time!" Raenef sobbed, digging fingers into Eclipse's hair.

Erutis and Chris looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"He's too busy taking care of me and you both that he doesn't take care of himself. And I don't even help him and I'm so stupid in his lessons and I make him have to repeat everything!"

Erutis climbed onto the bed and tried to reach for Raenef to comfort him and he scooted away, then laid down beside Eclipse again and hugged him. He wept softly into his silky ebony locks, and the powerful demon stirred.

"My Lord? Are you hurt?" Eclipse whispered.

He opened purple eyes, swallowing painfully, then reached a shaking hand back and touched Raenef's head. Raenef gave a loud sob and jumped on him, hugging him tight and nestling his head under Eclipse's chin.

"You're not dead!"

Eclipse closed his eyes again wearily, gently holding the little Lord to him with one arm.

"It's alright, my Lord. I'll be fine, I just need to rest," he said softly.

Raenef pulled back, wiping his eyes and smiling a little.

"We'll clean the castle and I'll read the next chapters in the book you're teaching me from! And I'll try and do the paperwork too so you won't have so much, and you won't get sick again."

Eclipse didn't respond, but curled a hand gingerly around his throat. His face tightened a little and he started shaking harder.

"He's hurting pretty bad, Rae. You better get him to take what Chris made," Erutis cautioned, starting to worry again.

Eclipse was in pain enough that he was showing it even in front of her and Chris. When he got better he'd be mortified…

"Okay. But you two have to get out, he needs to sleep."

Chris scoffed a little at the surprisingly assertive tone, and Erutis shoved him out of the room.

She caught a glimpse of Raenef lifting the bowl from the table, speaking softly to Eclipse, then the door closed.

"I'm gonna open the rest of those letters," Erutis told Chris, and they started back down to the kitchen.


End file.
